


just a little more

by godsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kinda?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Unbeta-ed, i still dont know how to tag, slight face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsung/pseuds/godsung
Summary: jisung loves the feeling of 'too much', and hyunjin is glad to indulge him.





	just a little more

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!
> 
> i hope you guys like this. if you don't, that's okay, you don't have to read this.

the first time they try it out, hyunjin had been hesitant. he constantly asked jisung if he was sure about it, reminding him that it would hurt. jisung, on the other hand, was eager and adamant. he repeated time and again that he wanted this and that he trusts hyunjin enough to help him with it. 

  
the first time hyunjin tried overstimulating jisung, the smaller boy had only come twice; first inside hyunjin's ass and then all over his hand. jisung had insisted that he could go for another round, but hyunjin took in his trembling and breathless state and had called it a night, promising him they could always try again next time.

  
tonight, a couple of months after the first time, jisung is determined to go for four. 

  
"four," hyunjin repeats dumbly after jisung, who is currently lying on his chest, declares it. the smaller boy sits up and nods fervently. "are you sure? four times is-"

  
"too much, i know, jinnie," jisung finishes for him. hyunjin looks up at him pointedly but jisung won't let that deter him. he wants, no, he needs this. 

  
hyunjin looks at him for a few moments longer before he's sighing and sitting up as well, adjusting their position so that jisung is seated comfortably on his lap. he reaches up to run his fingers through jisung's hair, nails slightly scratching at his scalp. jisung sighs contentedly at the feeling.

  
"it's going to hurt," he reminds him softly.

  
"i want it to," is the prompt reply. 

  
with that, hyunjin cups jisung's face and leans up to kiss him, and jisung just about melts. he grabs at hyunjin's wrists and kisses him back with much fervor. when hyunjin licks at his bottom lip, he opens his mouth to suck on it. jisung smiles when he hears the taller boy moan into the kiss at the action, his hands moving down to jisung's waist. he pushes his hips up and grinds slightly against jisung's ass. the whine that escapes jisung's lips is music to hyunjin's ears. 

  
"jinnie, please," jisung breathes as he moves his hips against hyunjin's. "more."

  
hyunjin knows what jisung means when he says 'more' whenever they do this, but this time he wants to do something different. if he lets jisung fuck him right now, hyunjin doesn't know whether he'll last. 

  
"alright, baby. but jinnie wants to try something, is that okay?" he says, hands sneaking under jisung's shirt to rub at the skin of his sides. jisung eagerly agrees, practically vibrating with excitement and arousal. 

  
hyunjin adjusts their positions again, with jisung now straddling one of his thighs. jisung looks at him expectantly, as if waiting for instructions, his hands on hyunjin's shoulders.   
  
"what are you waiting for, sungie? go ahead. you're going to come with just this, okay?" hyunjin presses his lips against jisung's again. jisung hums in affirmation and starts to move his hips again.

  
the friction from his clothed cock sliding against hyunjin's bare thigh is heavenly, but the feeling when hyunjin lowers his boxer briefs so that his bare cock is touching hyunjin's thigh is pure bliss. jisung doesn't even care how loud he's being right now, nor does he try to keep his noises down. he keeps riding hyunjin's thigh, hips moving faster as he gets closer to coming.

  
hyunjin's large hands are firm on his waist, guiding his movements whenever he falters. he's groaning at how jisung's cock feels on his sensitive thighs, and he momentarily wishes he had made jisung fuck his thighs instead. he quickly dismisses the thought and focuses on making his boyfriend feel good. 

  
when jisung leans into him, arms wrapping around his neck, hyunjin takes it upon himself to grip jisung’s body a little harder and flex his thigh to help jisung. when he finally comes, it’s with a loud moan, hips stuttering and his whole body trembling. hyunjin holds him against his own body until he comes down from his high. 

  
once jisung had calmed down, he tugs at hyunjin’s shirt until the other boy gets the hint and removes the piece of clothing. he asks him to take his sweats off, too, which hyunjin does as well. soon, they’re both rid of their clothes, save for the shirt (which had once been hyunjin’s) jisung was still wearing. jisung spits into his hand and wraps it around hyunjin’s dick, said boy hissing at the touch. his hips buck when jisung starts to slowly jerk him off; he’s unbelievably hard and turned on, and the fact that jisung is looking at him with his face filled with lust isn’t helping. he could come right then and there, but he doesn’t want to yet. he wants to give jisung what he needs first. he’s about to stop jisung’s hand but the smaller boy speaks up first, 




“i wanna ride you,” and fuck the way jisung says it turns hyunjin on even more. he unconsciously fucks up into jisung's hand, a whine escaping his throat. 

"fuck, fuck. get the lube and condoms, then get on all fours, baby." jisung quickly obeys. hyunjin almost coos at his eagerness, but that quickly changes to confusion when jisung pushes him down the bed. he watches as jisung removes his underwear, and gulps as he catches a glimpse of the plug he had bought jisung a few months after they had started dating. 

  
he watches with wide eyes as jisung slowly pulls the plug out. his breath hitches when jisung throws the toy aside and positions himself over hyunjin's throbbing and leaking cock. just as jisung is about to sink down, hyunjin grabs his arm to stop him.

  
"babe," he whispers. "the condom?"

  
"we're both clean, jinnie. i don't want it. wanna feel you." 

  
"fuck," hyunjin breathes as jisung slowly inches down his cock. he moves his hands to place one on jisung's hip, the other palms at jisung's dick. he hisses at the touch and slams down on hyunjin's dick, grinding his hips slightly as he adjusts to the stretch. 

  
it doesn't take long before he's fucking himself earnestly on hyunjin's dick. he leans over hyunjin, lips brushing over his. he sticks his tongue out, and almost immediately hyunjin opens his mouth and tilts his head up to suck on it. they both moan and hyunjin thrusts his hips up as jisung brings his down, the head of his dick hitting jisung's prostate dead-on. he clenches around hyunjin's dick every time he pulls up, which makes hyunjin gasp and throw his head back against the pillows. 

  
"oh, fuck yeah, right there! more, jinnie, please."

  
"sungie, sungie, shit. you feel so good around me, baby," hyunjin moans, hands running up and down jisung's torso, stopping to tease at his nipples. "put your hands on me, baby."

  
jisung does; he shakily places his hands around hyunjin's neck, putting enough pressure to make him gasp, but not too hard that he has a hard time breathing. he loves seeing his boyfriend like this, just as wrecked and desperate as he is. he loves knowing hyunjin wants him just as bad. jisung moves his hand again, this time to rest it on hyunjin's cheek. his thumb dips slightly into hyunjin's mouth and the taller boy whines, opening his mouth wider. jisung lets his thumb slip inside hyunjin's mouth, his lips closing around it. he sucks on jisung's finger and moans around it, and the sight alone is enough to push jisung to the edge. he comes again with a loud cry, spurting all over hyunjin's stomach and chest, but he doesnt stop moving.

  
hyunjin groans, jisung's thumb still in his mouth. he swirls his tongue around it as he pulls jisung down to his chest, arms wrapping tightly around his small frame as he fucks up into his hole to chase his own orgasm. jisung whines and whimpers into his ear; he pants dirty words into his ear, trying to urge hyunjin to go harder, faster.

  
"come on, jinnie. come inside me, baby. fuck, please."

  
hyunjin spills inside jisung, his name on his lips and arms squeezing jisung's body as he rides out his orgasm. "felt so good, baby."

  
jisung hums contentedly and lifts himself off of hyunjin's dick, letting out a small gasp when he feels hyunjin's come leak down to his thighs. he then slumps against hyunjin's chest, who's still trying to catch his breath. he looks up and sees how fucked out hyunjin already looks, and he's only come once. his mind suddenly becomes flooded with how pretty hyunjin looks when he's absolutely wrecked, like the first time he had let jisung fuck him. before he knows it, he's hard again, softly rutting against hyunjin's thigh. 

  
hyunjin chuckles and reaches down to squeeze jisung's ass, "again, sungie? so soon?"

  
jisung nods, hips not stopping. "what do you want me to do, baby? do you want me to finger you?" another nod. "alright, sungie. come up here."

  
a bit puzzled, jisung does as he's told, shuffling around until he's straddling hyunjin's chest. he hisses when hyunjin leans up to kitten lick at the tip and underside of his cock. steadying himself by gripping the headboard of the bed, jisung still can't help the way he shivers and the way his knees buckle when hyunjin prods at his rim, dipping his fingers in shallowly, then pulling them back out. he does this for a few more seconds until jisung wiggles his ass, a silent demand for hyunjin to give him more, and who was hyunjin to say no?

  
hyunjin honestly wishes he'd recorded this, the noises coming out of jisung's mouth were absolutely delicious. he fingers jisung at an uneven pace and mouths at his cock, relishing in the way jisung whines at the overstimulation when he pushes his digits into him hard and fast, but begs for more when hyunjin decides to slow down. he's a complete mess, and it turns hyunjin on to no end. 

  
"baby, jinnie wants you to fuck his mouth, can you do that for me, baby?" 

  
jisung keens at his words, slowly shifting further up hyunjin's chest and sliding his cock into his boyfriend's waiting mouth. his breath hitches when hyunjin starts to suck on him, fingers working wonders inside his ass, and now jisung can't escape the pleasure. he almost pulls away when he feels hyunjin hum around his cock the same time his fingers stab at his prostate. he starts to thrust into hyunjin's mouth, crying out when he feels himself hit the back of hyunjin's throat. he grabs a handful of hyunjin’s hair and tugs, causing him to let out a whimper that gets muffled by jisung’s cock. this only spurs jisung on, thrusting into his boyfriend’s mouth faster and faster until he feels himself coming for the third time. it hurts so good, and the feeling is amplified when hyunjin sucks on the tip, swallowing everything jisung had released inside his mouth.

tears threaten to fall from jisung’s eyes as he tries to pull away from hyunjin, but the taller boy has a firm hold on his hips. he’d already taken his fingers out of jisung’s hole but he doesn’t stop bobbing his head on jisung’s cock. the angle is a bit awkward but hyunjin can no longer bring himself to care. he starts to guide jisung’s hips, watching as his back arches, his whole body trembling from the overwhelming pleasure.

“j-jinnie–“ he sobs, and hyunjin stops. he pulls off of jisung’s dick but keeps his hand around it, staring up at his boyfriend, feigning mockery.

“what’s wrong, baby?” he strokes jisung’s still hard but now sensitive cock and the boy flinches. “i thought you said you could go for four? should we stop?”

jisung’s eyes widen at that and he shakes his head quickly, swallowing a whimper when hyunjin gives his dick a squeeze. “then what?”

“y-your hand,” he breathes. “just your hand. I can’t take any more.”

hyunjin just about coos at him, hand going back to jerk jisung off, thumb swiping over the head with every stroke. jisung can only cry and beg, for what hyunjin isn’t sure. he’s practically babbling at this point, moans mixed in with broken variations of “please” and “hyunjin”.

When he finally comes, cock weakly spurting semen all over hyunjin’s hand and his cheek, he pants, “thank you. thank you, i love you, jinnie.”

hyunjin reciprocates his words, softly asking jisung to move so they can clean up. he doesn’t even hesitate when jisung asks to be carried to the bathroom, immediately taking him into his arms so they can take a shower.

later, after they’ve bathed and changed the bedsheets, jisung comfortably snuggled against hyunjin, exchanging soft kisses and giggles, it takes hyunjin all of his willpower not to kick his boyfriend off their bed when he says, “so, about your oral fixation–“

“nope, no. not today. shut up.”

“you were really into it, though–“

“han jisung.”

“shutting up.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so messy :--// i'm bad at writing, i'm sorry.


End file.
